Into the Darkness
by get some class
Summary: Non-magic AU. Slash. A few different pairings. Enjoy :) Harry Potter is the second in command and future gang leader of the Death Eaters, one of the most dangerous and deadly gangs in the country. He is a smart, cunning, and deadly. What happens when a gang Harry knows oh-so-well present a proposition that can go either for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello, my lovely readers! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! Don't forget to review! ^_^ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Harry peeked his head out his aged bedroom door, the paint chipping off in flakes. He listened for the faint chatter of the TV on, or the loud snores usually echoing the small apartment. He heard neither. He's probably passed out on a street corner, drunk. Good, no beatings tonight.

Harry Potter sighed with relief as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Brennan, saying he'll be there in ten. Everyone planned to meet up around one-thirty, two-ish. It was now two AM as Harry shut the front door softly to the ratty apartment.

Dressed in all black to blend in with the night, Harry threw on his shadowy trench coat over for good measures. He pulled the hood over his head, shadowing his face from view.

He stayed in the shadows, eyes darting from side to side for anyone lurking, tracking, or approaching him. He knew his name gets thrown around from time to time by gangs both near and far, for it was no secret he was a Death Eater.  
The Death Eaters were known especially for their mystery. Harry however, was one of the inner members. He knew all the secrets of the secretive and dangerous gang. He had to, he was Tom's second in command.

He walked the dangerous streets, knowing the chance of attack is well beyond average after one 'o clock in the morning. He took in the barred windows, the heavy locks on doors, the closed blinds of every building they passed. The littered streets that held a silent warning of danger. Luckily he spoke the same language.

He spotted a few other members, under heavy cloaks like his own. Few acknowledged him with nods of respect and greeting. He nodded back.  
Harry felt the reasuring weight of his handgun in the waistband of his jeans and the smooth, cool surface of the butterfly knife in his pocket.  
He paused for a moment, surveying the sounds and signs of movement on the lighted part of the street. He heard a car slowly crawling from the right, and then a searching light surveying the shadows.

The Death Eaters all hid quickly and silently. Harry darted into a dark ally, edging deeply into the darkness. He pulled the hood more, completely hiding his face.  
The search light shone briefly into the ally, passing over Harry quickly. The light dissapeared.  
Harry waited about five minutes before continuing on his way, knowing any Death Eater get's arrested on sight.  
Thankfully, that's only happened once in the past.

Harry continued on easily, heading to their headquarters.  
He strolled up to the very large building, the only thing lighted faintly. If not for the heavily tinted windows, the building would've been like a flame in the darkned night.  
As Harry arrived, he knocked three times, puased, then knocked seven times.

"Name?" A gruff voice bit out maliciously.  
"Raven." Harry said with quiet yet stern authority, his intense emerald eyes locking with the guard dog's.  
"Proceed," the guard dog said, nodding respectfully at the teen.  
Harry surveyed the street. When satisfied, he took a step into the darkness of the glistening structure.  
The door closed after him with a soft "click".

"Mr. Riddle is on Floor Four along with the others." he said helpfully to the emerald eyed second.  
"Thanks Felix." Harry murmured, already half way to the stairway leading up to the upper floors.  
As Harry got to the floor, he jerked the double doors open. He stepped into the lighted long hallway, pausing.  
He listened for the hushed voices of the group. The usual heated arguing of Sebastian, the calm and cool voice of Tom Riddle. The hushed voices of the rest of the members.

Harry finally decided room seven, listening closley.

He through open the door and looked inside. Sure enough, there was Tom Riddle and the other five.  
"Ah yes, Harry! We've been waiting for you. Come sit," Tom said, smiling fondly at the gorgeous raven- haired teen he trusted.  
Harry took his usual seat next to Tom, removing his cloak.

He was greeted by Brennan, Jace, Romeo, Sebastian, and Thursten with easy smiles and bowed heads.  
"Hello guys. Let's get started." Harry said, smiling back.  
"Okay Harry. As we all know, rival gangs has been springing up all over the country. Aimed especially for the Death Eaters. The members in all of these different areas has been ignoring their taunts and dares.

They've reported more and more is declaring a challenge against us. What is your opinion on the solution?" Tom asked, needing his second in command's advice.

"First of all: How did these "rival gangs" find our members? They are supposed to be mysterious yet honest, fast yet silent, secetive yet abiding to our orders. If they have allowed these rivals to actually catch sight of them, they must be taken care of immediately. Move all of the headquarters in all of the areas, use all of their backups. They could of followed our members.

Second of all, we have gained a lot of rivals over the years. We have also gained a lot of members too. The ones we turned down are probably the leaders of these rival gangs. Send about three runners to address these gangs in all of the different areas. Tell them to get lost. They probably will use violence so have these three runners use their bullet proof vests," Harry paused, thinking,"have them each take two hand guns and one knife each. Have them request to only meet with three of the members each gang, so it's fair." Harry finished, his emerald eyes locking with every pair of eyes around the circle.

Tom was the one to break the silence with a broad laugh.

"I always knew I could count on you. Someday, you'll make a great gang leader. You'll see." Tom said, grinning.  
Harry smiled at his leader.

"How's the business going?" he asked Sebastian, the main delaer.  
"Excellent. Other than a few difficult customers, everything is fine. We've cut them off without difficulty." Sebastian reported to the first and second.  
They nodded in approval.

"Harry," Tom began. Only inner circle members knew his real name, "I was wondering if you are ready to get the tattoo yet. I'd love to call in my tattoo artist for you," Tom said, smiling at the young, handsome teen in front of him.  
Harry thought about it for a second. Everyone else already has one, for he is the youngest inner circle member of theirs. He's wanted the tattoo for years now. Of course, he already has many covering his torso though.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." Harry said to Tom.  
"What about tomorrow? I also want you, sisnce you're my second, to get the tattoo more detailed than usual. Maybe an extra one too." Tom said, thinking out loud.  
"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Harry assured Tom.  
"Is that everything gentlemen?" Tom Riddle adressed the circle.  
They nodded. "You are all dismissed." Tom stated and bid farewell.  
"Harry! Harry." Tom called as the teen was walking away.  
"I need to talk to you." Tom said from behind him.

Harry automatically got what he meant as he was pulled into the now empty room. The marble floor shined in the moonlight as Tom gestured for him to sit.  
He took out a syringe full of dark liquid and held it up to the teen as he smiled a sly smile.

Harry curved his lips into a mischievous smile as he watched the older boy tie cloth around his upper arm.  
He searched for a vein. As he saw the dark tint of blood mix in with the heroin, he smiled at the handsome teen sitting next to him.  
He injected the concoction into his arm, sighing as the addictive drug entered his system.  
Tom loaded the syringe for the young teen in front of him. Harry eyed the drug warily. He knew this was highly addictive. Tom talked him into it. Then again, he talked him into a lot of things. That's how he became one of the highest members in the whole damn gang.

On the outside, Harry wore an interested expression. It was his first time after all, he was expected.  
Tom walked around the long glass table, sitting next to the raven haired teen.

He tied the cloth around his upper arm tight. Harry rigidly watched in anxiousness and doubt.  
"This may sting. You'll be fine though." Tom assured the handsome boy in front of him before plunging the syringe into his arm.  
Harry shut his eyes, his bangs sliding down to shadow his face. Tom didn't even notice.

When Harry felt the needle slide out of his arm, he opened his eyes again.  
Tom put the now-empty syringe down then met Harry's emerald eyes.

He felt the effects immediately slide over him as he was lost to the powerful drug and a feeling the equivalent of ecstasy.

* * *

Harry groaned as he stretched on his thin and worn mattress. A spring was digging into his back uncomfortably.  
He sighed and pushed it back in.

Harry kicked off the thin blanket and listened. He heard his uncle watching TV in his room, probably suffering a hangover.  
Harry opened the door, hoping his uncle doesn't hear the creak.

Suddenly, Harry felt the heavy steps of his uncle heading to the door.

Oh shit.

"HARRY!" he heard the angered wails of his Uncle.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Harry snapped as his uncle opened the door, wild eyes darting.  
"Excuse me, boy? Who do you think I am! You have no right to talk to me like that, you hear? I said, DO YOU HEAR?" his uncle pushed him roughly back into his small room.  
Harry fell on his ass, Vernon looming above him. He talked down to him.

"Worthless piece of SHIT! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS! THEY DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" He screamed and planted a kick into Harry's abdomen.  
Series and series of punches, kicks, and slashes came, Harry fighting the urge to just give up. He was vaguely aware of his uncle still screeching and the sudden click of a lighter.  
He felt searing pain all across his back. This was the worst form of torture, the burning. He felt the small flame singing his flesh, making him scream out in pain.  
He was relieved for a small second, then looked up as his uncle came down with a knife. A very sharp looking knife.

He slashed Harry's back, Harry feeling the blood well up and then drip down his sides. He went limp as a powerful foot came and hit him straight in the jaw. He faintly felt a sudden pressure on his head, then he sunk into the painless black abyss he knew so well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. They mean a lot c: . I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **_

**Warning:** There is boy x boy in this chapter, also known as yaoi in Japanese terms. Don't like, just ignore it.

* * *

Harry finally came to consciousness on the cold floor of his ratty room. He groaned and dropped his head back down, not wanting to get up. But if he didn't, he was almost positive he wouldn't be able to later. He lifted his head and tried once again. He winced as a sharp pain spiked through his rib cage.

He forced himself to stand up. He looked around dizzily and swayed on his feet. He grabbed the wall for support.

He moved to his open door and peered out.

The room was pitch black, which meant it was some time in the early morning. He heard loud snores echoing from his uncle's room.

He heaved a sigh and winced, but walked to the bathroom painfully, his arm still holding the wall.  
He cringed inwardly when he saw his appearance. Blood caked several small scratches on his face. He had a busted lip and a bruise blossoming darkly on his cheekbone.

He carefully discarded his shirt. All along his chest and stomach were a few bruises, the color contrasting greatly with his fairly pale torso. Bracing himself, he turned around slowly, his eyes not leaving the mirror.

It looked worse than he thought. Blood was everywhere. He saw several puncture marks, no doubt from the knife. There, a long line of burns was intercepting with a giant slash. His back was raw and gory.

He rubbed his temples, bearing a migraine. He then turned on the shower and stripped off his remaining clothes.  
As he stepped into the warm spray, he groaned when the water pounded his back. All of the water was tinged a dark red as it spiraled down the drain.

He gingerly cleaned off the wounds with cheap soap.

After the shower, he got dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He threw a midnight black hoodie on, after some short consideration.

He crept through the still apartment, still hearing the resounding snores of Vernon. He quietly slipped into the night, closing the door with a soft 'click'.

As he went onto the deserted streets, his head automatically started feeling a little better. It's something about the night, he thought.  
The barred windows glinted in the moonlight and the wind howled, it almost seemed like, in warning. Instead of going to the big, glass building, he went to Lenny's personal home. An extravagant mansion in one of the upper areas.

He punched the code in for the gate. The gate slid open soundlessly and smoothly.

As Harry finally got into the wealthy area surrounding the neighborhood, he finally saw the large mansion spring up. From the outside, like their headquarters, had one way glass. Therefore, all of the windows were darkened.

Harry knocked on the door, shivering at the small chill in the air.

"Name?" an intimidating voice bit out.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Raven. From the inner circle, 19338." Harry repeated the official greeting.  
The door opened wide enough for Harry to step through.  
"You may proceed, Mr. Potter." The guard said as Harry entered the wealthy house.

There were cameras and security all in the front portion of the humongous mansion. Harry strolled up and pushed the elevator button, feeling the cameras watching him.

As he waited, he noticed changes in the interior. God, Tom was such a girl sometimes.

Harry got into the elevator and pushed level four, Tom's bedroom.  
The elevator stopped on the floor and Harry got off.

He calmly walked up to Tom's giant double doored room and knocked.  
"Come in!" he heard Tom sing.

Harry rolled his eyes once again and opened the door.

His room was the largest. There were expensive looking couches, chairs, and love seats. A flat screen T.V stood on one side of the room while a king size mattress was in the middle. His room was warm, comforting, and very stylish.

"Harry!" Tom glided over and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy. Tom was taller, much to Harry's annoyance.  
"Tom," Harry said, smiling when he didn't let go.

Finally he pulled back and noticed the scratches, bruises, and busted lip.  
His eyes lit up with cold rage and fire. Harry knew the expression.

"No Tom. I'm fine. See?" Harry said, softly punching Tom in the arm, hoping to reassure his leader.  
"No Harry. I'll kill him. I'll make it hurt, slow and painfully..."  
Harry shook his head no. "Please don't Tom. You know what will happen.." Harry said, desperately trying to catch his eye.  
Tom just stood there, glaring dangerously at the ground.

Harry sighed.

He lifted a hand and tilted his chin up, forcing Tom to look at him in the eye.  
Tom had a murderous glint in his eyes but softened slightly at the sight of Harry.

**- M Rated Content Begins- **

Harry slowly leaned up, making Tom's breathing accelerate with anticipation.

Harry chuckled lowly in his throat, loving the thought of being able to affect Tom this easily.

His lips finally connected with Tom's, slowly but deliciously teasing his mouth. Tom growled as he pulled Harry to his broad chest, his arms circling his second's waist.

He pushed Harry up against the wall, attacking his mouth once again.

He explored the younger boy's mouth. He traced his mouth down to his neck, Harry tilting his head back in near ecstasy.

He sucked on a very sensitive spot just above Harry's collar bone, making him moan loudly.

Tom stepped out of his arms, closing and locking the door. He turned around with a mischievous grin.

He smashed Harry against the wall, devouring his mouth with his own. Harry groaned as he felt his erection through his jeans.  
Tom lifted Harry so they were level. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and groaned when he sucked on his neck.  
Tom pulled back. In the next moment their mouths clashed again, fighting for dominance. Tom's hand glided down and pulled on Harry's erection through his pants.

Harry gasped. Tom took advantage of the moment and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth.  
His hand still caressed his cock, which made Harry squirm under him. He pinned the man down, pulling on the waistband of the jeans.  
Harry moaned and pulled off Tom's shirt, exposing his rock hard muscles. He ran his hands among his torso, Tom shivering when he ran his nails lightly across.

Tom ground his hips into Harry's making him gasp with pleasure.

Harry reached down and squeezed his hard tent in his jeans. Tom, letting a moan out, rips off Harry's shirt.

His eyes hungrily drank the sight of the man's rock hard abs, his bulging muscles, his toned stomach. He met Harry's blazing emerald eyes.  
Tom reached down and undid Harry's pants.

Tom put the smaller boy down and pulled off his pants, exposing his hard erection.  
Harry did the same and ripped Tom's off also. He took his cock in his hand through the boxers and continued kissing him.  
"Bed. Now," Tom breathed into Harry's ear, making Harry shiver at the warmth of his breath on his neck.

Tom pushed Harry onto the giant bed. Harry caught his eye and held his gaze, a small smile playing on his lips. A smile that seemed to say,"What are you going to do now?"

Suddenly, Tom spread Harry's legs. Harry squirmed at the sudden move.  
Without waiting permission, Tom ripped Harry's boxers off, exposing his deliciously long cock.

Harry protested when Tom tried to grab it.  
Tom sat next to Harry, looking into his eyes.

"Harry, do you not want this?" Tom said to the green eyed teen.

"Oh no, of course I want to. What if this affects the gang, Tom? You know how the last relationship inside the Death Eaters went.."Harry trailed off.

"Well Harry, I'll make it last. I've wanted you for so long now," Tom said, stroking Harry's cock.

Harry shuddered in pleasure.  
Tom suddenly was on top of him, their tongues entwining in a tango.  
He knelt down on the floor. Harry's heart pounded.

He spread the younger boy's legs and looked him in the eyes.  
His mouth hovered slightly above, then he plunged his mouth onto it.  
Harry nearly screamed with the sudden pleasure. Tom ran his mouth slowly down the cock then back up.  
Tom sat back down on the bed and pulled Harry toward him. He spread his legs and put his head down. He took the dick entirely into his mouth.

Harry, this time, screamed. Tom didn't stop.  
"Tom! Oh fuck, don't stop! Please! For fucks sake!" Harry cried out as the pleasure intensified.  
Tom smirked but followed Harry's pleads.

Harry involuntarily thrusted his hips. Tom took all of him. Harry screamed and writhed in ecstasy.  
Tom, realizing he was close to his orgasm, accelerated the pace. He wanted Harry begging by the time he was done.

"Fuck! Bloody hell.. FUCK!" Harry screamed.  
Tom smirked but continued accelerating.  
"Tom! No don't stop! Fuck yes! Bloody...FUCK!"

Harry came. Tom swallowed voluntarily.

Harry was breathing hard. He laid on his back as Tom silently got up off of the ground.  
"Harry?" Tom murmured as he laid down next to him.

Harry simply looked at him. His lips tilted up as he brought Tom's face closer. He placed a slow, heat endearing kiss onto Tom's lips.

"We both need to shower, Harry. After that, we'll talk. You may use the other shower in the room next to mine. Unless.." Tom grinned mischievously.

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Let's save that for next time, Tom." Harry spoke with a promise in his voice.

**-End of M Content-**

Tom nodded and stretched.  
Harry gracefully got up and walked towards the secured door.

He finally got out of the massive room and made his way onto the deserted floor to the other room.  
This room was massive as well, not as quite as big as Tom's but very much over average.  
Harry walked into large bathroom. His eyes widened at the sight of the shower.

There was a very large tub in the middle of the tiled room. It was as big as a Jacuzzi, able to fit more than eight people, to say on the least. Aside from the luxurious tub, on the ceiling was a very large panel that no doubt was the shower head.  
Harry was momentarily awed. He shook it off and chided himself for being ignorant over the wealth of the man.  
Harry sighed as he turned on the shower. Droplets rained down from the panel and into the large tub. To Harry's surprise, the droplets changed colors too. Red, blue, purple, orange, green..

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's "little details" as he put it. Lights under his shower head? He's so complex when it comes to interior.  
Harry, already being naked, stepped into the tub. He let out a long, pleasurable sigh as he felt the hot water pounding onto his body, only wincing when it came directly on his back.

Making sure the smell of sex was gone, he quickly finished up and stepped out. He grabbed a starch white towel off of the shelf and quickly dried his body off. He shook out his hair, beads of water flying in every direction.

"Are you done yet, love?" Tom's silky voice wafted in from the bedroom.

Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to see Tom leaning against the door, small smile resting on his lips.  
He smirked as he saw Tom eyeing his body.

Tom swallowed loudly and forced a smile. "Let's get something to eat, Harry."

With that, he turned and fled back to his room quickly.

Harry laughed throatily and followed Tom with half-lidded eyes.

* * *

**Misho-potter93:** Thanks for reviewing! Draco will be appearing soon, so you won't have to wait too long. c:

**Pinacoldax:** Thank you for reviewing! This means a lot to me. If I do need any suggestions, you will be the first person I ask. ^ u ^


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello again! I am proud to present you this third chapter, so enjoy! Please review, I need feedback. Now read on!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. :c

* * *

Harry picked up his clothes and was about to change when Tom shook his head. "I've got some clothes for you. You don't need to keep wearing...those." Tom said, eyeing the ragged fabric with a critical eye.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew how much Tom hated Harry's "wardrobe" as he called it.

Tom motioned for Harry to follow him into his walk-in closet.

Harry stood in the door frame, looking at Tom fret over the clothes. Tom kept mumbling things like "shirt" and "nope not these pants" but he couldn't be sure.

Tom finally settled on jeans and a dark emerald button-down.

"Jeans are designer. Same with the shirt." Tom murmured to Harry as he handed him the items.

"Thanks Tom." Harry said. He leaned up and gave Tom a slow, sexy kiss.

He laughed as Tom put his hands on his hips. Harry smiled lazily against his lips.

"Actually, I'm going to clean your wounds first. Lay on your stomach." Tom ordered. Harry heaved a sigh but obliged.

Harry got an idea suddenly.

He stood by the side of Tom's bed, holding the towel.

Then he dropped it.

Tom turned around just in time with the first aid kit and froze. His eyes scanned Harry from head to toe, lust settling in his eyes. His muscular legs, obvious eight pack, broad shoulders, beautiful face. Messy black hair. Goddamn, this man is beautiful, Tom thought.

Harry slowly laid down on his stomach, his eyes locking with Tom's.

Tom recovered quickly and walked briskly over, settling at Harry's side.

He looked Harry's back over, grimacing. His eyes were pained as he continued looking. The pain slowly turned to anger all over again.

"Tom, one day, revenge will come. But that day is not today." Harry spoke clearly and confidently. Tom looked into Harry's burning green eyes, knowing he's serious.

Tom sighed as he poured carbon dioxide onto the slashes and wounds. Harry went rigid at the sharp pain and sting.

Tom continued patching up his back. Harry sat there, lost in his own thoughts and focusing on not screaming.

"Okay. All done," Tom stated. He wrapped gauze around his upper torso and stood up.

Harry stood up and stretched, then winced.

"Careful, Raven." Tom said, smiling gently at the raven haired man rubbing his back with a disdainful look on his face.

"Yeah yeah.." Harry muttered.

Harry quickly got dressed in the jeans and shirt. They fit perfectly.

"Goddamn, I knew I was right about that color. It brings out your eyes," Tom informed him.

Harry laughed genuinely and pressed a kiss to the older man's lips.

Tom pulled away and scowled. "Come on, little tease. Let's go eat. We have some business to attend to after. Another gang wants to meet with us." Tom said.

They made their way to the elevator as Tom slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

They both climb onto the elevator, smiling.

"So Harry. When you leave Vernon, you'll be living with me. Right?" Tom looked hopefully at the younger boy.

"Of course. Well, if you'll welcome me that is?" Harry said.

Tom squeezed Harry to himself a bit tighter as they got off the elevator. He leaned in and whispered hotly into Harry's ear.

"Of course, Raven." Harry shuddered at the warm breath on his neck.

Tom captured his lips for a moment.

"Let's go." Tom pulled him into the overlarged, luxurious kitchen.

"May we please have two orders of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and one order of French Toast while the other Pancakes." Tom said in a silky voice.

One of the chefs bowed and started cooking.

"So Harry. About the tattoo, where would you want it?" Tom asked.

Harry thought about this for a moment. He shrugged. "I don't know, Tom."

Tom pursed his lips in thought. Then he grinned.

"How about on your back? So you can kind of see it but when you need to cover it up, you can." Tom said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. When?"

"In a few hours. After we're done with everything else. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled. "Perfect."

Harry, starving, dug into his food when the orders came.

When both was satisfied, Tom requested a limo.

As they got to the entrance, Tom leaned in to the Head Of Security and whispered. The stern-looking man gave a brisk nod.

They exited the grand mansion, the limousine pulling up to the curb. There, a single man jumped out and opened the door for the striking pair.

Tom strode forward, pulling Harry by the hand and ducking into the vehicle.

As the man climbed in again, a window that separates the back and the front rolled down. "Where to, Mr. Riddle?"

"The abandoned warehouses. Particularly the largest one, if you please."

The man gave a nod and rolled the window back up.

"Which gang are we meeting with this time, Tom?"

Harry didn't mention the hour. He was used to this kind of thing.

"Hmm. I think it's called The Order or something."

Harry nodded mutely.

The turned onto a single lane road. They soon were led to several rows of warehouses. A couple minutes later, they pulled in front of an extremely spacey warehouse. The high placed windows were dark and the garage door looked rusty.

As they got out of the vehicle, Tom slipped him a handgun. Harry tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, safety on. He hid it with his shirt.

The walked around to the side where a different hidden door lay.

Harry automatically knew this warehouse was being watched, surveillance, and monitored closely. Hidden cameras, beforehand, were set up so you could see every inch of the warehouse, inside and out. Courtesy of the thorough security.

Tom grasped the handle and pulled. Harry walked before him, straightening his posture perfectly and putting on a mask of coldness.

At first, all you could see was darkness. Abruptly, blinding light flooded the room. Harry fought surprise, keeping his face cold and indifferent.

There, stood six figures.

Tom's voice suddenly boomed around the large warehouse.

"We agreed on two people, maximum." His voice was intimidating, angry, and cold. Under that, lay an undercurrent of danger.

"Well, we decided to equal match in case you brought others as well."

Harry's eyes snapped to a bushy-haired girl. Her face was tilted up in an arrogant manner that screamed know-it-all. Her eyes darted from Tom to Harry with poor-concealed fear. Harry smirked inwardly.

Tom smiled unpleasantly. "Good thing then."

Tom reached into his pocket. The girl looked fearful as her eyes followed the movement.

All Tom pulled out was a cell phone. He pressed a button and held up to his ear, his eyes never leaving the six.

"Send Brennan, Jace, Sebastian, and Thursten in."

He lowered his hand and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Automatically, the door opened to reveal the four.

Their perfect postures and cold faces were perfectly matching to Harry's. Brennan and Jace surrounded Harry while Sebastian and Jace surrounded Tom.

"Ah, finally even." Tom said, delighted. He moved towards the group until they were ten feet away from them.

The groups just stared at each other, silent.

"Introductions?" Tom spoke finally.

"Oh yes, right. I am Hermione. This is Ron, Cho, Fred and George, Draco."

She pointed to an average height, timid looking ginger, a young, Asian woman with a fierce glare, two tall, fiery-haired twin men with mirroring looks of amusement, and lastly a tall, pale man with hair the color of moonlight. His face was cold and carefully blank.

Tom inclined his head ever so slightly.

"I am Tom Riddle, as you all know. This is Raven, Brennan, Jace, Thursten, and Sebastian."

The Order eyed the intimidating gang members with different emotions, most uneasy. They heard the stories and rumors of the Death Eaters, unmerciful and indifferent. Especially powerful. Their faces were carefully composed, nothing being given away.

Hermione nodded finally. "We have heard of the growing rumors surrounding your powerful gang. Many gangs are combining to take yours down, if you don't know. We are willing to defend you," she paused, "for a price."

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, and what would that price be?"

"Absolute protection against a certain gang."

Tom pondered this. "And we can trust you, how?"

Hermione spoke up. "We were thinking of this also. We came up with the idea of having one of our members switch with one of yours for a full month. Your member will be placed in the sole heart of the gang, knowing of everything we are doing and being fully protected. Ours are to know the same subjects. Each member will report to either you or me."

Tom thought about this. Not such a bad idea, yet there was a slight risk.

"I will agree, yet I am changing some of the conditions. Your member does not get to learn of everything we do. They will not be included in our inner circle."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. A whiny tone crept into her voice slightly. "And why not?" Her chin shot up.

"You were asking of protection. I did not need to agree, and it would be your loss. If you insist on the deal, then I will agree."  
Hermione's chin was still up.

"Then we get to pick your member."

Tom sighed. He was getting tired of this nonsense and this annoying girl.

Only a month, right?

"And us, to you. No leaders allowed, of course."

The six Death Eaters scanned the group, thinking of the member. Harry's eyes briefly scanned the faces.

Tom turned to the six and said in barely above a whisper, "Who should we choose?"

Eventually, everyone voted on the Asian girl, Cho. Not too timid, yet not too arrogant.

They all eyed The Order, them still whispering among themselves. They finally all faced them.

Tom raised his voice. "We choose Ms. Cho."

Hermione's face first cringed, then nodded. Harry noted this was a vague sense of satisfaction.

Her eyes darted upward to meet Tom's for a brief moment.

"We choose.. Raven."

Tom felt a burst of panic. His face remained carefully blank, yet his emotions were swirling.

He nodded once. "Okay. We'll make the exchange tomorrow night, midnight sharp. Same location. Don't be late."

* * *

Hermione Granger was nervous and visibly shaking when they entered the warehouse. She has heard the stories of the Death Eaters. One of the most violent and unmerciful gangs ever known. The most powerful at the moment.

Each member is specially trained and intelligent. They are trained by the inner circle, by Tom himself.

Hermione wandered how skilled and smart you have to be to become an _inner_ circle member.

Being trained by such intelligent members is what makes them so successful as a gang.

She was worried what would happen.

They left the lights off until the Death Eaters arrived.

The side door opened, then closed.

The lights were flipped on by Fred, who eyed the two members with suspicion.

The first one, who was looking at the six with cold eyes and a calm, composed face, held a dangerous atmosphere and a mysterious vibe. He was practically one of the most gorgeous males Hermione has ever laid eyes on also. He was dressed in a dark emerald- button-up, the first few buttons unbuttoned sexily. His jeans were dark as well, expensive looking. This man had silky-looking raven locks and intense emerald eyes. His eyes didn't give any emotion away.

The next one was dressed the same way. His eyes were hard and his face was unsettlingly delighted. His features were slightly less handsome, yet attractive nevertheless. His dark hair was carefully styled, but in a way that looks natural. His eyes were fierce and commanded power, his soft lips were smirking. Hermione knew this to be the infamous Tom Riddle.

His voice suddenly boomed throughout the bare warehouse.

"We agreed on two people, maximum."

Hermione was shaking, even though he merely raised his voice. It had danger and fury woven in the simple words.

She finally cleared her throat and forced herself to meet Tom's.

"Well, we decided to equal match in case you brought others as well." She tried to keep her damn voice from giving her away.

Tom glared at them through heavy-lashed eyes.

Suddenly, his face looked delighted yet his eyes said otherwise.

All he said was, "Good thing then."

Hermione was terrified. His hand dipped into his pocket. Hermione involuntarily sucked in a breath.

All Tom had in his hand was a cell phone. Merely a cell phone.

Yet Tom's words brought a halt to Hermione's relief.

"Send Brennan, Jace, Sebastian, and Thursten in."

After a few short moments, the side door opened again. There walked in was four other males.

They were all beautiful and serious looking. They were as coldly handsome as the first boy and Tom, yet the first two still held an air of power.

Her suspicions were proven when the four men surrounded the pair with a certain protectiveness. Their faces were passive and expressionless.

"Ah, finally even." Tom's voice was pleasant. Unsettlingly so.

The Death Eaters moved so they were parallel with The Order.

The Order and the Death Eaters just stared at each other. The Order practically trembled.

Tom finally broke the growing silence.

"Introductions?"

"Oh yes, right. I am Hermione. This is Ron, Cho, Fred, George, and Draco."

She motioned to the inner circle of The Order.

Tom inclined his head slightly, burning holes into Hermione's eyes with their intensity.

"I am Tom Riddle, as you all know. This is Raven, Brennan, Jace, Thursten, and Sebastian."

The two gangs eyed each other, Death Eaters emotionless, The Order uneasily.

Hermione nodded finally. "We have heard of the growing rumors surrounding your powerful gang. Many gangs are combining to take yours down, if you don't know. We are willing to defend you," she paused, "for a price."

Tom's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, and what would that price be?"

"Absolute protection against a certain gang."

Tom looked skyward with thought. "And we can trust you, how?"

Hermione spoke up. "We were thinking of this also. We came up with the idea of having one of our members switch with one of yours for a full month. Your member will be placed in the sole heart of the gang, knowing of everything we are doing and being fully protected. Ours are to know the same subjects. Each member will report to either you or me."

"I will agree, yet I am changing some of the conditions. Your member does not get to learn of everything we do. They will not be included in our inner circle."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. A whiny tone could be heard. "And why not?" Her chin shot up.

"You were asking of protection. I did not need to agree, and it would be your loss. If you insist on the deal, then I will agree." Tom said coldly.

Hermione's chin was still up arrogantly. "Then we get to pick your member."

The Order heard Tom's audible sigh. It was obvious he was getting tired of this petty gang, well compared to the Death Eaters that is, Draco thought, smirking mentally.

"And us, to you. No leaders allowed, of course." Tom said tiredly.

The Order huddled. "Who should we choose?" Hermione asked her inner circle.

"What about one of the guys that came in? Sebastian was it?" George suggested.

"I was thinking about Jace.." Cho was saying.

"No! What about Brennan?" Fred said.

The group continued arguing.

Draco cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at him expectantly with surprise. Usually Draco never gave his opinion or suggestion.

He still looked bored, but there was a spark in his eye. "I say Raven."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked him curiously.

He shrugged. "Look at the way the four automatically surrounded Raven and Tom. Plus, he is obviously Tom's second. The most valuable one of them other than Tom Riddle is Raven."

Everyone took this in, then nodded.

They turned back to see the Death Eaters as still and stone-faced as ever.

"We choose Ms. Cho." Tom's voice echoed.

Hermione nodded but couldn't help but cringe. She was her second.

"We choose," Hermione hesitated for a second, "Raven."

The Order awaited to see Tom's reaction, but his face stayed calm and collected.

He nodded once. "very well. We'll make the exchange tomorrow night, midnight sharp. Same location. Don't be late."

The Death Eaters escorted themselves outside professionally afterwards. They all climbed into an awaiting limo and rode off into the night.

Finally Hermione let out a breath she seemed to be holding. "Cho?"

Cho was shaking. One of the twins walked toward her and hugged her. Her heartbeat was racing, thought Fred grimly.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shh.." Hermione said in a soothing voice and hugged her also.

"But..but..TOM." Cho said in a loud whisper, sobbing.

Hermione lowered her eyes.

_At least we have Raven._

* * *

_**What did you think ? Suggestions? Please leave in reviews! Thanks for reading. ~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U:** Hello again! Do you like the story so far? Leave a review please. Thank you, and read onward. ^ u ^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

As the guys climbed into the limo, they finally took off their cold exteriors.

"Harry, I want you to report everything that happens every day and keep in constant contact with each of us. We're giving you weapons, money, everything for a month. If they try to force you into anything or threaten you, alert one of us immediately or if that's not possible, threaten them. Got it?" Tom said, his mind swirling.

Jace, Sebastian, Brennan, and Thursten looked at their second-in-command with concern finally shining through.

Harry nodded once. "I'll be fine. Keep the mask on, don't let my guard down. I got it."

Tom grinned. "Good. Now, it's time for your tattoo. Speaking of, I think it would look better on your arm. A little after your wrist, like the rest of us. Instead, you'll be getting a detailed mark. Is that fine with you, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Perfect."

The others exchanged broad smiles.

They pulled up to the manor, Tom politely tipping the driver. The six Death Eaters made there way into Tom's quarters, the tattoo artist already following them silently.

They arrived to the large double doors. Tom yanked them open to reveal a clean, spotless room, all evidence of their earlier activities gone.  
Tom motioned for Harry to sit on an armchair, located near the giant bed. Harry sat down obediantly and stretched the underside of his arm out.

The tattoo artist pulled up a chair and started getting out his suppies. Tom showed a picture to Harry of his future tattoo. A snake stretched itself out along the length of skin, small details being added here and there. The design was breathtaking.

Tom pulled his sleeve up to reveal the exact design. Harry grinned and traced it with his finger. "Perfect."

The others pulled their sleeves up to reveal the same mark as well, except less detailed and a little bit smaller.

The tattoo artist got to work. As she worked on his arm, Tom watched Harry closely. Clear interest shown in his gorgeous eyes as he watched the artist work. No pain was shown at all, it seemed. Afterall, Harry does have other tattoos.

As the last detail was added to Harry's arm, Tom smiled and thanked the tattoo artist. He paid him pleasently. It was nearly noon.

They took all of the precautions and covered it with plastic. Harry was in love with the mark.

For the rest of the day, the inner circle took care of reports from others around the country and business. As the time neared eleven at night, Harry's bags were already packed. Apparently Tom had someone "deliver" a message to Vernon saying he got arrested and would be let out in a month. He was probably so drunk he wouldn't notice Harry's absence.

Tom included in Harry's bags his new, expensive wardrobe, many varied weapons, all everyday necessities, and a lot of cash and a few credit cards. He also slipped Harry a brand new phone. Harry didn't know much about models or anything, but he was almost sure this model wasn't out for another six months. Tom sure does has his way.

As the time neared midnight, the limo pulled in front of the warehouse once again. Tom had two men carry Harry's luggage and bags.

The same six entered the warehouse. It was dark but the lights flipped on once again to reveal The Order, as promised. Cho had her bags. She was shaking visibly. Her face was taut like she was trying not to cry. Hermione had an arm over her, whispering comforting things apparently. Harry smirked. Glad the reputation proceeds us, he thought.

The two men who was handling Harry's bags stood there patiently.

Tom broke the silence once again.

"Ah! What a wonderful sight. Don't worry, no harm will come to you, Ms. Cho. Same to Raven, I'm sure," Tom said pleasantly.

She nodded shakily and took a few steps forward. Tom sighed. He hated types like this.

"Hermione, you may escort her back to our vehicle when finished. For now, we have some documents us as leaders need to sign." Tom's servants took out parchment and a pen.

They handed one to Hermione as well.

"This document hereby establishes a trust allowance between The Order and Death Eaters. Each day each member will report to their leaders. No harm will come to each member and if there is a surpise attack or ambush you are to protect the member with all you've got. If you promise to fulfill all of these orders and maintain this vow, please sign." She read aloud.

Tom took out a pen and scribbled his signature onto the document.

"Raven, your turn," Tom said softly.

Harry, as well, signed the document with an inaudible sigh.

Hermione and Cho did the same as well.

As Hermione was looking at the man who would be living with them for a month, she desperately wanted to crack that hard shell. His face was cold and expressionless. He was wearing an expensive looking black jacket and dark blue jeans, once again. His hair was mussed slightly, and his eyes were a fiery emerald. His hands was in his pockets. His back stood straight and his posture was perfect.

"Perfect! Now, we exchange."

Hermione, supporting Cho, followed Jace out the side door to the awaiting limo. There, servents took her bags and stored them in the trunk.

Cho started sobbing.

Tom, with a hand on Harry's shoulder, followed the rest of The Order out to their awaiting car. It was a worn looking Hummer.

As the servants put the bags carefully in the back, Tom pulled Harry aside.

"You may tell them your real name if you would like. It's up to you, but beware of your past. Also, I arranged so a tattoo specialist would check on your tattoo every five days."

Harry nodded. For a moment, Harry let his real self shine through. "I love you," he whispered so softly only Tom would be able to hear him.

Then he slipped the cold facade back on.

The members of the Order were done and staring at Raven, waiting. Suddenly, Tom embraced Harry, much to The Order's surprise, to be an understatement.

Tom whispered in his ear unknowingly to the gang, "Love you too."

They pulled away and Harry straightened up once again, scanning the five faces with his head held high.

"Goodbye, Tom." Harry murmured and walked toward the awaiting group, expressionless once again.

They scrambled to get in, leaving Raven the front seat. Harry climbed in silently, watching as Tom was retreating to the door once again. He turned around once and smiled broadly as he lifted a hand in a brief wave. Harry waved back, allowing one final smile.

The Hummer started up. The blonde was driving. Harry, cool and collected, fastened his seat belt. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. He rested one elbow on the middle console and looked out the window into the late night.

* * *

The remaining five guys climbed into the dark limo, Cho eyeing them with puffy eyes and a red face.

They settled down and dropped into a grim silence.

Tom looked at Cho suddenly.

"You don't have to be afraid, girl. We signed the document to not hurt you. Don't act so timid, maybe you could learn one or two things from us that your gang desperately needs to be enlightened on. You'll see." Tom said briefly, meeting her eyes. He smiled and then looked away once again.

Cho nodded mutely.

"Where will I be living?" She asked, trying to be brave, but the shaking of her voice gave her away easily.

Tom glanced briefly at her.

"In my manor. It is secured with the most flawless system of defense."

She nodded once again, thinking about the month.

They drove up to the gates. The gates opened, the button being pressed by Brennan.

As they drove up to the biggest mansion in the neighborhood, Cho's jaw dropped open.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope to update soon. Have any suggestions or questions, just review or PM me. Thanks and have a nice day! c:


	5. Chapter 5

A/U: Here's beloved Chapter Five! A little Draco and Harry interaction for all those HP/DM fans. c; Leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinion. Now, read onward!

* * *

The drive was silent and tense. The five members kept glancing at the raven-haired Death Eater in the front seat. As always, his face was emotionless and composed, his eyes on the darkness outside.

"So.. Raven.." Hermione said from the back of the Hummer.

Harry glanced in the mirror at the girl.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Harry said in a detached-sounding monotone.

Hermione sputtered. "H-how do you know my last name?

"Harry smirked at the frizzy-haired leader.

"I know every person's full name in this car. You are the inner circle of The Order after all. I know the way you run your system to every last detail. I know who in your gang is loyal to you and who is traitor. I know the way you initiate members and your system of security. I know all of the problems your gang struggles with." Harry said.

"What are our names then?" Ron's timid voice floated up from the back.

Harry met his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"You are Ronald Weasley. Fred and George Weasley are your brothers. Your leader's name is Hermione Granger and her second is Cho Chang. The man driving is Draco Malfoy."

There was gasps throughout the Hummer except the blonde who was glaring at the road ahead.

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked, stricken.

"Well, you would be convinced I was lying if I told you." Harry stated.

"Try me." Her voice held a challenge.

Harry shrugged, indifferent. "Fine. I was the very creator of The Order. I was young. I signed the gang off to someone else, but the structure of The Order stuck even without me there. There are still some members loyal to me as leader, but I'm a Death Eater now. People need to accept that. The Order is, for the time being, yours, Ms. Granger." Harry's exquisite voice floated through the large vehicle.

Hermione looked shocked. Raven was the very creator? He was the designer of the system? The genius that members speak about to this very day?

"That was you?" Hermione's shocked voice was high.

All the infamous genius said was a simple, "Yes."

They arrived at their destination. It was a building, about four or five stories high. It looked like a better than average hotel.

Harry handled his bags with ease. All of the training Tom had Harry do pays off, Harry thought.

They entered the building.

The Order was still thinking of the genius they had with them. He ruled a gang for two years and had that gang on top of the whole country. He recruited new members like wildfire yet somehow he knew they would not become traitor. So they did not. He was the youngest gang leader in history and one of the most powerful.

As Hermione looked at said man, he was eyeing the interior.

She cleared her throat.

"Um.. Raven s-sir-"

"Just call me Raven," he cut in bluntly.

She took a deep breath.

"Raven. You can pick your room from floors one, two, three, four, or five. We're spread out so you can choose whatever."  
He gave a brief nod and started up the stairs unhesitatingly.

* * *

"Can you believe that? I had no idea.." Ron trailed off.

Hermione was freaking out. "He..is.."

The twins were just staring at the two with matching wicked grins.

"He's brilliant!"

"Maybe he'll want to join again."

Draco looked at all of them with narrowed eyes and shaking his head.

"Of course he won't become one of The Order. He signed it off for a reason. Why would he want to join a small gang like ours compared to the Death Eaters?" Draco said, quieting everyone in the room.

"We can convince him?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Draco laughed. "Of course not. He's the second of the inner circle of the Death Eaters. He has the future to rule the gang after Tom and he has the most power besides Riddle. I bet he already has the tattoo." Draco smirked coldly.

The other members pondered this.

Draco went to the car mutely, realizing he left his phone inside.

As he was grabbing the phone, he saw something on the seat. Another cell phone. Hmm..

He entered the building once again, both cell phones hidden inside his pocket. He walked the stairs without a word, already guessing which floor Raven was on.

As he arrived on the fifth floor, he saw an open door to one of the suites.

He appeared in the doorway and faintly called out, "Raven?"

The raven-haired man appeared. He was wearing a pair of soft-looking black sweatpants and no shirt. He had scars littering his back and torso. There was multiple tattoos entwining with each other all around his torso. But most importantly, was the dark tattoo on his forearm.  
On the arm, a fresh-looking snake with jeweled eyes and a hissing tongue stared back at Draco.

The scars were brutal. There were burns, stab wounds, some whip slashes also. They were like a map, coloring his skin. Some looked fairly recent.

Draco saw he was muscular. He had a lithe body with a touch of muscle. Abs were visible as was the muscle in his back and arms.

The raven-haired man raised his eyebrows as he saw Draco taking in his scars and tattoos.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry said softly, snapping Draco out of his staring.

"Oh..uh you left your phone in the Hummer.."

He took out the smart phone and handed it to the past leader.

"Thank you."

Raven was about to turn away when Draco burst out, "Where did you get those scars?"

He turned back with raised-eyebrows once again.

"My uncle. He and I aren't that..close." he answered softly.

Draco nodded, staring once again at the map of scars.

"Why is the girl the leader of The Order?" Harry asked suddenly.

He shrugged, meeting his eyes. "I don't know. I joined afterwards. Who did you sign the gang over to?"

Raven chewed his lip, a habit he's developed over the years.

"Someone..important. It doesn't really matter. This gang used to overpass even the Death Eaters. It was a flawless system I thought of. I knew no other gang had this little secret I knew of.

We were the top for a while. Everyone looked up to us. A few years afterwards, I was forced to step down as leader. Tom Riddle found me and took me in. I then signed the gang off."

Draco blinked. "How old were you?"

Raven looked thoughtful for a brief moment.

"I was young. Very young. Thirteen of fourteen."

Draco sputtered.

Raven forced a rough laugh out. "I was the youngest gang leader out there, but people took me seriously. I don't think the girl should be leader; I would of never of chosen her. She's too attached and emotional. She's weak. For people to obey you, you need to be striking, powerful, and strict."

Draco knew he should be offended. He should argue with this Death Eater and defend his gang.

But this was not a regular Death Eater and he was surprisingly correct.

"It's a shame to see my own gang has gone down this much. If this gang is ruled by that girl for now, it will soon die out eventually." Raven said, emotionless once again.

Draco narrowed his eyes, thinking.

"Who would have the honor of leader of this gang if it was up to you?"

Raven finally met his eyes, surprising Draco by the intensity.

"If it was up to me, I'd select, out of the whole inner circle.. you. You have all the perfect traits. Your thoughts and suggestions fall on deaf ears though, thanks to your "inner circle", he paused, "if this gang were to fail you, Draco Malfoy, you have an open seat in the Death Eaters. It would be an honor to bear such a soul as yours, for yours is as alike to mine and Tom's. You have the heart of power, to rule and lead. You set a magnificent example to your superiors, yet they take you for granted. This gang is tainted with idiocy and idealism." Raven said, smirking at the shocked expression that covered the blonde's features.

"I..I cannot abandon this gang. I owe a debt to this gang for saving me. If they haven't found me in time, I'd be dead." Draco said.  
Raven inclined his head ever so slightly.

"Your loyalty makes up the best of you. That's a trait to embrace, to be loyal to your own. For the record, Mr. Malfoy, the offer stands. You deserve to be heard, to have a chance to rule. To not only be the voice in the background that gets drowned out. You have power in your veins, just like every Malfoy born." Raven said, meeting his eyes.

"You know my family?" Draco asked, shocked once again at this genius.

"I do. Your father is a customer of ours and a long time friend of mine. Lucious Malfoy, ever so striking as you. Your mother is diseased, I know. I suppose in a way you relate to me, except I have none more family than my.. colorful uncle." Harry said, his eyes still boring into Draco's.  
Draco mustered up the courage to ask a question.

"Is Raven your real name?" Draco asked, his voice very quiet.

Raven looked away suddenly. "No."

"Will you ever tell us what it is?" Draco asked, eager.

Raven's eyes met Draco's once again.

"Perhaps. It really depends on your gang mates." Raven answered carefully.

Draco nodded once again, determined not to look away from Raven's piercing eyes.

Suddenly, a set of accelerating footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Raven went rigid, his eyes falling to the open door of the room. He paused, not moving at all.

More than one person is rushing down the hall. Interesting, Raven thought dryly.

The faces of Hermione, Ron, and the twins appeared as they rushed into the room, looking alarmed and shaken.

They were greeted with an alarmed Draco and an amused Death Eater.

"We got worried when you were gone for so long, Draco.." Hermione trailed off.

Harry smirked. "Ah. I see. Think I killed him or something?"

Ron spoke up, "Well.. Death Eaters are known for their..violence and brutality.. and you're the second of Tom so.." He trailed off as well, looking owlishly at Harry.

Harry looked even more amused at this. "Glad my reputation proceeds me."

The twins were speechless, taking in the tattoos and scars.

"W-woah what happened?" Hermione stuttered, sympathy making her voice low and soft.

Harry's eyes ran cold once again. "None of your business, naive girl."

Hermione looked angered. "I am not a naive girl! I am the leader of this gang!"

Harry locked his vibrant, cold eyes to Hermione's alive and burning ones.

"If you're the leader of this gang, why are you so emotional? Why are you so attached? Only one so naive and foolish would even think about arranging a meeting with the Death Eaters, let alone arguing with the leader. Only a child would make such a stupid decision as to appear there in person also." Harry stated, his eyes unblinking.

She looked even more infuriated. "I am not emotional and I do not make stupid decisions! I am not attached either!" Her voice bounced off the walls of the room.

Suddenly, a ringing filled the room. Everyone fell silent except Hermione's heavy breathing.

Harry took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at who was calling, and then smirked. He pressed answer as his eyes traveled from person to person, a smile ghosting over his lips.

"Why hello Tom, what a convenient time to call."

* * *

Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! Well, sorta. Don't forget to leave a review! ~ . ^

**Emmagan:** Thank you, and yes I'm planning on it! c:

**Babywolfchick1142:** Maybe, you'll see!

**Lilly Anne:** Yes, there will be. c; Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, lovely readers. Sorry it took so long, but here is the sixth chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, follows, and favorites!

* * *

"Why hello Tom, what a convenient time to call."

Hermione's face drained of color and her eyes grew wide. She looked panicked and scared. Harry held a glint in his eye as he smiled at Hermione.

"Well, just a..misunderstanding, you see," a pause, "Yes, Ms. Granger here was a bit.. naive and oafish," he paused, then suddenly laughed,"Yes, I agree Tom," another pause, "of course she'd like to talk to you. Here she is," Harry said, striding over to the timid- looking girl.

"Mr. Riddle would like to have a word, ," Harry said. If anyone else heard it, it would of sound polite. Hermione heard an undercurrent of a laugh.

She hastily took the phone and pressed it against her ear. "H-hello?"

Tom's voice filled the line.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I assume you're treating Harry well?"

She stuttered. "O-of course M-mr. Riddle. We j-just got in a little argument."

Tom laughed. "What was it about, if I may inquire?"

She gulped and shot a pleading look to the smug Death Eater.

"W-well nothing t-too b-bad-"

Harry took the phone back with a sigh. "Hello, Tom?"

Hermione watched with relief pouring in.

"Just a little argument is all," a pause, "no, don't worry about it," a pause, "yeah. I'll call you then. Okay, goodbye Tom."

Harry smirked at the five faces as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Do you need anything else, Ms. Granger?" Harry asked quietly, emerald eyes smoldering.

Hermione was speechless as she looked into those eyes. There was os many different shades of green in those deep eyes, not to mention the flecks of gold sprinkled in.

"Ms. Granger?" he questioned once again, tearing his eyes from the searching brown ones.

That snapped her out of he trance-like state.

"Oh..yes right. Um good bye. Come on guys, let's leave Raven to his privacy." she said hastily and sounding flustered.

The Order was about to walk out when Raven says, "I'd actually like to speak with Mr. Malfoy, if he doesn't mind."

Everyone stared at Raven's emotionless face once again.

Draco smiled faintly, then nodded his consent much to everyone else's surprise.

As soon as the four confused figures left the room, Harry strode over and closed the door.

He then turned to Draco.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for my phone and everything. I assume you'd like to share with the rest of the Inner Circle my story, but I must ask you not to share the deal until the time comes. Or the fact my real name is being hidden."

"Why would you have the need to hide your true name?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry walked closer to Draco until they were only about a foot apart.

Harry's eyes locked with Draco's. Draco felt like he should look away, yet Raven's eyes were simply irresistible.

"If you were to know my true identity, no doubt you'd recognize the name. It might mean danger to you and your gang some day if I told you as well. I would like to avoid danger like that at all costs." Harry said, his smoldering eyes gazing into the lovely blonde's.

Draco nodded in understanding. "I hope one day you'll find you can trust us, or at least one of us."  
Harry pursed his lips. "Maybe."

He cocked his head slightly and peered at the blonde.

"You're different from the others. I feel as if you're..like me." he said, sounding like he was almost speaking aloud to himself.

Draco just stared the thinking Death Eater.

Harry shook his head and glanced down. "Must be the drugs. Just forget it."

Draco was about to protest but Raven was already retreating towards his bed, his mapped back turned.  
Draco thought about his last words.

"What kind of drugs are we talking about?"

Raven froze, slowly turning back around. "Well, heroine, and some weed is all. Can make a man see and feel things that aren't really there. Anyways, Mr. Malfoy, it would probably be best if you hurried on. Your members will probably be waiting down the hall, I reckon."

Draco desperately wanted to lift the veil of mystery on this man, yet he could not. It was extremely frustrating.

"Well maybe not down the hall.." Draco trailed off.  
"Most likely, Mr. Malfoy. You may check if you like, but I can assure you, they are. You see, they are trained to think suspicion since I asked to talk with you privately. Their minds are most probably thinking of reasons unto why. A drug deal, a small crush, a past friendship? They simply do not know. They will besiege you in questions, I'd imagine. Now, you must hurry before they think I murdered you."

Draco caught a faint sign of humor behind the cold wall Raven was slowly building around himself.

Draco smiled at the man then slipped out of the suite, closing the door silently.

He could of sworn he saw Raven smile faintly back.

* * *

Draco Malfoy slipped out the suite silently, still thinking about the mysterious Death Eater. He is like none other.

Most of all, Draco was thinking about the proposal. A chance to run with the Death Eaters? It's the chance most gang members would dream about.

He knew his place on The Order. He wouldn't even consider Raven's offer!  
But why was Draco thinking about it? Thinking of the prospect of being on top of the country, being heard finally?

He knew there was power in his veins and leadership was a natural born Malfoy trait. Afterall, he was Draco Malfoy! He was raised in first class and the Malfoy Manor. He knew the intriguing man was right.

Suddenly, he was bombarded by the twins, Ron, and Hermione as he turned the corner.

"Draco! Are you alright? What happened? You're not hurt are you?" Hermione fired at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at his worried leader.

"No, Mom I am not hurt," he smirked as she narrowed her eyes, "and nothing happened. He just wanted to have a word."

"What about?" Came the twins' simultaneous reply.

Draco shrugged as if it was nothing important.

"He just wanted to thank me for getting his phone from the Hummer."

Hermione stared into Draco's averted eyes, a sign of when he's lying.

"Draco, are you lying?" Her voice was searching and on the brink of anger.

"No, Hermione I am not."

Draco met her eyes once again. Hermione was surprised by the malice and coldness he saw reflecting in his usually calm grey orbs. Coldness like Raven's.

Draco narrowed his eyes and calmly said,"Now if you excuse me."

He strode away form the four puzzled and slightly irritated figures, Raven's words echoing inside his head,unending.

_Heart of power, born to lead._

* * *

Tom and the remaining Inner Circle sat around the same glass table in the same glass building, except with one very noticeable change. Harry was absent.

They all felt the open hole in their group. Everyone kept glancing over at the empty seat, then turning away, saddened.

"Do you think Harry is going to be okay?" Brennan asked, concern clear in his voice.

Tom nodded and forced a fake smile.

"Of course. The Order is way too afraid of us and most of all, him."

The others nodded yet continued thinking about the raven-haired second throughout the regular meeting.

The rest of the day consisted of taking in reports, checking in with members, and answering Cho's never-ending questions.

* * *

**A/U:** So? What did you guys/girls think? Constructive criticism welcome! Please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

As the rest of the day went, Harry stayed in his suite and the others dealt with other means.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts, most of them revolving around Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew Draco deserved to be heard, to become a leader. He was after all the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of his oldest friends.

What would Lucius think of his son being gay? He would probably either collapse, have a heart attack, or try to bribe Draco out of it, Harry thought laughingly.

He knew Draco Malfoy was either gay or bisexual simply because of the way Draco was looking at him when he first entered the room. He may not even know it.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He stood and quickly walked over and opened the door.

"Yes?" Harry greeted.

"U-um Hermione wanted me to tell you we're gonna leave in about twenty minutes to get dinner if you wanna come," Ron Weasley said, nervously studying the ground and picking at his fingernails.

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline. I have some work I must attend to." Harry politely said, staring into the redhead's averted eyes.

"O-okay. W-we'll bring you something then."

Harry gave a nod. As Ron turned and started walking away, Harry called quietly after him,"Just a piece of advice, you might want to tell Ms. Granger you're in love with her before it's too late."

Ronald's head whipped around, his mouth gaping open.

"W-what? N-no! I'm not!"

Raven's only response was an amused smirk as he closed the door.

Harry walked back to his bed and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it quickly and pulled up his text messages.

A new text from Tom.

_**Hello, Harry. How is everything?**_

_**Just fine. They went for dinner and I declined. Everything is good so far. How is Ms. Chang? She must be terrified, poor little thing.**_

As Harry sent the text, he smirked thinking about how the guys must look to her.

Harry soon got a call. Harry grinned when he saw the caller.

"Why hello, Mr Riddle?" Harry answered in a mocking voice.

"Shut up smartass," came Tom's laughing reply.

Harry smiled. "As you wish, Tom."

Tom coughed. "So how is everything?"

Harry thought about it. "Eh. It's okay. The only fairly potential member in there is a certain Draco Malfoy."

Tom laughed. "Seems like someone sounds love struck?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up. He's Lucius' son. Lucius would kill me."

Tom laughed. "True, true. But is that the only reason?"

Harry knew he was teasing, yet he felt obligated to prove himself.

"Of course not. My love will always be yours." Harry said, the conversation turning serious.

Tom felt a rush of warmth. "And mine, yours."

Harry and Tom talked for awhile more before Tom having to deal with business.

Harry sighed after he hung up the phone, smiling suddenly at the phone call length. Three hours.

Knowing The Order would get back soon, Harry took out some of the reports he had taken with him. Knowing the guys will send him more soon, he decided to finally look them over.

As Harry was sitting at the desk, he was so focused on the reports in front of him he didn't notice the quiet knock.

The door opened, revealing the five.

Harry looked up with a disinterested eyebrow raise.

"Hello." Harry greeted.

George came forward and smiled. "Hi! We brought some food back for you. Chinese takeout if you don't mind."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Mr. George. I am grateful." Harry said to the beaming redhead.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked, eyeing the papers on the desk.

Harry met her challenging eyes.

"Going over reports for the Death Eaters." Harry answered finally.

"Do all members do that?" Fred asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. Only us six. If all members did that, there wouldn't be any reports to go over."

The four, not including Draco who just stared at them as if idiots, nodded, understanding the concept.

"Sorry to bother you, s-sir, but um do all Death Eaters write reports and send them in every day?" Ron asked, staring at the intelligent man.

He looked up, expressionless.

"Not all Death Eaters do, only the two leaders in charge of the area, and it's weekly."

Ron nodded and moved backward a couple steps, looking nervous.

"Thank you for the food. Is there any other matter that needs discussing?" Harry asked formally, meeting Hermione's brown eyes.

Everyone shook their heads, backing out of the intimidating Death Eater's room.

Before Harry heard the door shut, he heard Draco scolding them in hushed tones all about being so idiotic and naive. Harry smiled unknowingly at the thought.

* * *

Tom checked his phone, hoping to see the flashing of a new text message, or maybe even a missed call.

Nothing.

Tom sighed and slipped his phoneback in his pocket, feeling stressed and a little emotionally worn out.

It's been a few weeks since Harry has gone, and now he dearly wished he hadn't agreed to the blasted deal.

From what Harry has reported, the gang is all but petty.

Tom was glowering at his agenda when he heard a knock on his door. He rose his gaze to the door and cocked his head slightly.

"Come in." Tom called out, straightening his posture impeccably.

The door opened to reveal a handsome man.

Dark, mahogany hair, brushed in a classy manner to the right, sparkling chocolate eyes, a smirking yet soft-looking mouth. He was a little taller than Tom and had a lithe body. He knew that body.

"Hello, Tom. Miss me?" he spoke, his eyes sparkling charmingly into Tom's and his mouth smirking once more.

Tom's eyes widened with shock, alarm, and disbelief.

* * *

Fred and George snickered as they crept down the hall towards Hermione's office, hoping to give her a big scare.

But as they neared the slightly cracked door, they heard soft moans emanating from within.

The twins jerked to meet each other's shocked gaze, exchanging looks of curiosity and sheer surprise.

The twins peeked and almost outright laughed.

Ron and Hermione were both standing, embracing each other in the middle of the room. Hermione's arms were wrapped around Ron's neck while Ron secured her waist. They were entranced in a passionate kiss, oblivious to the twins.

They turned away and sneaked down the hall again, barely containing their laughter.

"I win," Fred said, grinning at George's momentarily regretful expression as handed Fred a twenty.

"Do you think they're gonna last?" George asked, tipping his head towards Hermione's door.

Fred rubbed his jaw in a thoughtful expression.

"Well, it's a long time coming. So maybe. But then again, they don't seem very compatible."

The twins were arguing when someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned around.

Raven was standing there, peering at the two. He wore a simple black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. His emerald eyes were sparkling and his mouth was twitching slightly.

"Hello. May I inquire where I can find Ms. Granger?" he spoke, his voice silky yet polite.

The twins looked at one another, then laughed.

"Something amusing?" Raven asked, his easy gaze to each twin.

Fred cracked a smile. "Most definitely. It seems as Ron and Hermione are engaged in..other activities if you know what I mean."

George winked.

Raven raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"I see Ronald took my advice to heart." Raven murmured, shaking his head and starting to turn around.

"Did you need help with something? I'm sure we can help you out." George said.

Raven turned around and gave a polite smile. "I'm afraid it's a matter that can only be addressed by your leader. I actually need to be granted permission."

The twins looked disappointed. "Well, I guess you can interrupt them if it's important."

Raven tilted his head quizzically to the side.

"Who is your temporary second at the moment?" Raven questioned the pair.

The twins looked surprised. "Um Draco, I think."

"May you two please show me to his room?" Raven asked, seeing both of them perk of noticeably.

"Yeah! Of course! Follow us." Fred said, marching towards the staircase.

They led Raven to the second floor. They jerked the metal door open and stepped into the hallway.

They stopped at a door and smiled.

"Here ya go!"

Raven bowed his head in thanks.

"Thank you Mr. George and Mr. Fred."

As the twins were leaving, George glanced back and stared at Raven's ass. Fred, noticing, just slapped him on the back and forced George to turn around once again.

Harry knocked on the door, hearing music playing.

The door opened.

"I swear to god if that's you Ron.."

Draco's sentence was cut off as he caught sight of the now-smirking Death Eater.

"Oh. Hello, Raven. Is there something I can help you with?" A surprised Draco said, his eyes glued to Harry's.

"Actually, yes. May I come in?"

Draco smiled and stepped away, opening the door wider.

Harry stepped into the room, brushing against Draco's body unintentionally.

Draco held his breath at the contact but remained silent.

He closed the door and turned around. Raven was walking slowly into the room, studying the room. It was a mix of stormy grey and forest green with a touch of silver here and there. The bed was neatly made and not one article of clothing littered the floor.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Raven yet said nothing.

Raven turned around and gave a disarming smile. Draco nearly choked with surprise. His smile was absolutely entrancing. Smiling at him like that was definitely pure charm to the greatest degree. His eyes held a slightly mischievous glint of mystery. He looked like a demonic angel.

"Hello, Draco. Apparently you're the second since Ms. Chang is absent?" Raven asked, his voice silky.

"U-uh yes, Raven. I was appointed." Draco spoke, stuttering hopelessly.

"Well, you see, Hermione is a bit.. busy with Mr. Weasley. I need permission from my leader, which I already got, and permission from yours, which I haven't, to go to an.. event for business. Seeing as your leader is occupied, I assume I could get the second's permission instead, yes?" Raven asked, his eyes sparkling into Draco's.

Draco forced himself to look away from Raven's.

"I don't think so. I'll go interrupt Hermione and Ron though." Draco said, looking delighted at the thought.

Raven threw his head back and laughed. He sounded so happy about interrupting the pair.

When Raven looked at Draco, he was smiling yet had a surprised look on his aristocratic face.

Raven raised his eyebrows at this.

"I've never heard you laugh before." Draco explained, looking embarrassed.

Raven shook his head and smiled. "You wanna hear a secret, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked curious and nodded.

Raven's emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That is just a glimpse behind the mask."

Without further explanation, Raven exited Draco's room. Draco followed after a couple of stunned moments, bewildered.

* * *

**A/N:** Like the chapter? I sure as hell hope so! Review! Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
